The Third Summer
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Summer of Camp Rock 3 and Shane and Mitchie show up together with a pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shane and Mitchie pull up to camp

''I can't believe that we're finally here again!'' Mitchie says excitedly

''yea I know are you excited sweetie?'' he asks her

''I am definitely and I can't wait to show off my stomach to Ella,Peggy,and Caitlyn!'' she tells him

they get out of the car together

Shane laughs grabbing thier stuff out of the trunk of thier suv.

Shane helps Mitchie get get stuff to her cabin.

''I wonder if they are here already.'' she says and opens the door

all the girls turn around and screamand run into each other's arms.

Peggy pulls away and feels her stomach ''HI I'm you're Auntie Peggy.'' she tells Mitchie's belly jokingly

Mitchie and shane just smile at each other.

''so how are you feeling Mitchie?'' Caitlyn asks her

''I'm feeling great and really excited to be here!'' Mitchie tells her

''so do you know what it is yet?'' Peggy asks her

''not yet it's still way too early.'' Mitchie tells her

''okay well I'm gonna go find Nate.'' Caitlyn tells them

''okay have fun.'' Mitchie tells her

Caitlyn leaves the cabin.

''yea we should really get you settled in because I have some things to go and do

''oh okay.'' Mitchie says

Shane helps her bring her stuff over to her side of the cabin then walks back over to her.

''okay sweetie I'll see you later okay?'' he asks her

''okay kiss.'' she tells him

Shane kisses her.

Peggy and Ella just stand thier smiling.

the girls watch Shane leave the cabin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caitlun sees Nate with his guitar.

''Nate!'' she runs into his arms

''Caty!'' he says hugging her tightly

''oh man it's good to finally see you!'' she tells him excitedly

''same here sweetie.'' he tells her

''did you miss me over the school year?'' she asks him

''I did.'' he tells her

Caitlyn smiles happily hugging him tighter for a little while longer before finally pulling away.

''so are you excited to be an uncle and for Shane and Mitchie's baby?'' she asks him

''I am they love each other a lot.'' he tells her

''I know it's so great isn't it?'' she says him happily

''yea it really is I'm happy for them.'' he tells her

Caitlyn just smiles happily at him.

Connie walks into her and Brown's cabin.

''Brown ahh!'' she screams happily and runs over to him

''Connie!'' he says excitedly hugging her tightly

''how are you how's Mitchie?'' he asks her

''well Mitchie is surprisingly pregnant and I am surprisingly divorced!'' she tells him

''oh well I'm sorry about that.'' he tells her

''that's okay.'' she says and pulls away and looks in his eyes

Brown just smiles at her holding her.

''I think the whole reason I got divorced was well because I think I'm really in love with you.'' she tells him

Brown just listens to her.

back over at Mitchie's cabin.

''so is Shane excited to be a daddy?'' Ella asks her

''yea he is he really is!'' Mitchie tells them

''aww that's great.'' Peggy says

''ya it is!'' Mitchie says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''well lets get you unpacked and settled in mommy to be.'' Ella tells her with a smile

''okay sounds great!'' Mitchie says

Peggy and Ella help Mitchie with her stuff.

Shane walks into Brown and Connie's cabin.

''hey there's my nephew.'' Brown says

''hey Uncle Brown.'' Shane says

''hey there's daddy to be.'' Connie says

''Hi Connie!'' he says and gives her a hug

''where's Michie is everything okay?'' she asks him

''oh yea yea yea everything's fine and she's in her cabin with the girls getting settled in.'' he tells her

''oh kay good.' she says

''well I have food to make so I'll be in the kitchen if she needs me.'' Connie tells him

''alrighty I'll tell her that.'' Shane tells her

Conie leaves the cabin.

''so you just happened to knock up Mitchie?'' Brown asks him

''yup.'' he says

''so Uncle Brown check this out Mitchie and I wrote a bunch of new songs together and we can't to preview them at camp this summer I think you will really get into and enjoy them.'' Shane tells him

''cool I'll have to take a look.'' Brown says

''so you ahd Mitchie are writing your music together now?'' Brown questions him

''yup.'' Shane tells him

''so this relationship with Mitchie isn't going to get in the way with all the work you have to do this summer here at camp is it?'' Brown asks him

''no because we have worked everything out together.'' Shane tells him

''good.'' Brown says

''go your junior rockers are waiting for you in the music room.'' Brown tells him

''okay.'' Shane says and leaves the cabin 


End file.
